1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminated mirror tool useful for indirect visual inspection of hard to reach portions of objects, human subjects and animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light sources such as flashlights are often utilized with hand-held telescoping mirrors to illuminate and visualize hard to reach areas of mechanical assemblies, humans subjects and animals. Such areas of mechanical assemblies include soldered joints of plumbing, remote and/or hard to reach portions of an automotive engine and heat exchangers of furnaces. Such areas of human subjects and animals include the teeth, the mouth and the throat. A problem with utilizing a hand-held light source is that it is often difficult to position the light source to project light on the portion of the object to be observed. Moreover, it is often difficult to both see and illuminate the object through a hand-held telescoping mirror simultaneously because the object is best illuminated by placing the light source directly in the line of sight which blocks one's view. Furthermore, an operator or user utilizing a light source in one hand and a mirror in the other hand has no available hands to work on the portion of the assembly, human subject or animal being viewed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an illuminated mirror tool having a removably supported light source and mirror assembly.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an illuminated mirror tool having an integrally formed light source and/or mirror assembly.
Still further objects of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the ensuing detailed description.